


Playing Darts

by Storm89



Series: SPN: Imagines [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Crowley, Gen, Playing Darts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine playing darts when Crowley pops in and you just miss him by a hair. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Darts

You had a shitty day.

You woke up late for your job, you stubbed your toe, you got your car dented and you got soaked with rain. You also haven’t heard from Crowley. Your relationship with the King of Hell was complicated; mostly you guys just enjoy each other’s company.

So now, you were at your favorite bar, playing darts to vent your frustration. You threw one dart and suddenly, Crowley appeared.

“Ah, (Y/N), I-woah!” he moved to the side as he fell to the floor, nearly missing his head. 

“Fuck, Crowley.” You screeched, running up to him, “Fuck, Crowley, are you ok?”

“I’m fine, love” he said as you helped him up. He looked to the wall and saw all the darts on the wall.

“Bad day, love?” he asked, making you sigh and nod.

“Come on, love.” He said, taking your arm, “I’ll buy you those fruity drinks with those little umbrellas and you can tell me about your day.”

You smile as you took his arm, finally feeling the day behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> Who couldn’t resist a drink from Crowley? I also like the fruity drinks with the little umbrellas. 
> 
> I liked this imagine. The Imagine is Imagine playing darts when Crowley pops in and you just miss him by a hair.
> 
> Anyway comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
